Dr. Shane Woolsey
Dr. Shane Woolsey is one of the 16 playable characters in Lunatic Entertainment's Choice, and serves as the game's life simulation character. Dr. Woolsey begins the game as a member of Darkscope's top secret weapons research and development department. Specifically he has been working on genetic enhancement projects known as Project: AMOEBA, which has recently reached the testing phase. Dr. Woolsey is entrusted with a forearm-mounted "gun" that holds within itself a vial of AMOEBA and is quickly sent out into the field to test the weapon. Initially he is tasked to use the weapon's AMOEBA on small animals, such as rodents, small birds and shoals of fish that roam the metropolis' landscape. He then learns how to control and then feed these creatures, and is also ordered to force two or more AMOEBA into combat, whether with each other or against unwitting human guinea pigs. During his absence however, Darkscope headquarters is attacked and Woolsey is forced further and further away from the compound, leaving him to have to decide whether he wants to work his way back to the company and continue working for them or use his newfound power over the AMOEBA for either good or bad. Appearance Personality Abilities Relationships Background History Gameplay Dr. Woolsey's primary weapon is the forearm-mounted weapon, known as a Darkscope Syringe. This weapon fires globs of AMOEBA, a living genetic biomass that quickly overtakes any biological substance it encounters, transforming its new host into a weapon. While normally these AMOEBA hosts will be feral and wild and very, very dangerous, the Syringe has implanted in every glob a beacon that can be used from the Syringe's control panel to essentially "tame" the AMOEBA and effectively make them do the wielder's bidding. The Syringe is intended for use with fire teams as opposed to large armies, and as such the Syringe can only actively control up to four AMOEBA hosts at any one time. It can release a specific AMOEBA from Syringe control if necessary, which will cause it to return to it feral state and become hostile to pretty much everything in site. This release can allow the wielder to either fire another AMOEBA glob at a new host. If an AMOEBA is released by mistake, program patches can be downloaded (how Woolsey himself gets upgrades) to leave the AMOEBA blind to Woolsey's presence temporarily while he tries to reacquire control over the target. All AMOEBA have the same capability to absorb different creatures for the same effects. The various attributes however are changed depending on the overall % of each type of creature consumed—land animal, sea animal, air animal, or human/superhuman. Through these four creature types to consume, each of the four AMOEBA under Woolsey's command can be entirely different styles of monster or be exactly the same as each other, all depending on what types of targets that the doctor sics his pets upon. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Playable characters Category:New characters Category:Customizable Character Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Scientists Category:Antihero Category:Villain